1. Field of Application
The present application relates to a surface modifier for an electrode plate of a lithium battery and to the electrode plate of the lithium battery. More particularly, the present application relates to an anode material with self-hilling ability and to an anode electrode plate.
2. Description of Related Art
Since one-time used battery does not full fill the requirement of the environmental protection, the battery system capable of being recharged is getting a lot of interests. With the rapid development and popularization of the portable electronic products, the lithium batteries which can repeat the cycle of discharging-and-recharging have the advantages of light weight, high voltage and high energy density so that the market demands on the lithium batteries increase. Comparing with the lead-acid battery, the nickel-metal-hydride battery, the nickel-zinc battery and the nickel-cadmium battery, the lithium battery has the advantages of high working voltage, large energy density, light weight, long lifetime and good environmental protection and the lithium battery is one of the best batteries for being applied in the flexible battery in the future. Hence, the demands on the properties of the lithium battery, such as light weight, durability, high working voltage, high energy density and safety become high. Further, the developmental potential and the application of the lithium batteries in the light-weighted electromobile industry, electric motor car industry and large-sized electronic storage industry are high.
However, in the current technology, the solvation of the lithium ions in the lithium battery with the solvent occurs and at least one lithium ion can attract multiple solvent molecules to perform the solvation. When the lithium ions attracting the electrolyte molecules to perform the solvation is close to the anode electrode plate, the lithium ions with the solvent molecules easily lead to delamination of the anode electrode while most of the anode electrode plate is the graphitized carbon material having the interlayer structure. Thus, in the current technology, a solid electrolyte interface film (SEI film) is formed on the surface of the anode electrode plate so that the lithium ions depart from the solvation solvent molecules while the lithium ions attracting the electrolyte molecule to occur the solvation in the electrolyte pass through the SEI film and enter the anode electrode plate. Thus, the delamination of the anode electrode plate can be prevented. Currently, there are two types of SEI film include the reaction-type SEI film and the reductive-type SEI film. Nevertheless, those SEI films are added into the electrolyte in a form of additive and the SEI films formed from the additives by performing the electrochemical polymerization adsorb the surface of the anode electrode plate. Hence, the polymerization effect and the ability to detach the solvent molecules of the SEI films are limited by the effect of the electrochemical polymerization of themselves. In addition, the SEI film polymerized on the anode electrode plate is easily dissolved in the electrolyte, which affects the electrical performance. Moreover, the SEI film covers the anode electrode plate by adsorption so that it is easy to detach the SEI film from the anode electrode plate while the anode electrode plate is operated in a high temperature. Thus, the performance of the adsorbability of the SEI film affects the ability of the SEI film to detach the solvent molecules from the lithium ions. Further, it is easy to produce gas during the polymerization is performed to form the SEI film, which affects the whole performance of the SEI film.